


O Father

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [38]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Lots of Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Sometimes the old folks say things Okko isn't sure how to interpret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Father

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Father." And then I realized Okko has Zero Backstory.

The older folk in town say unusual things, and the younger ones promise their minds are addled with age, but Okko trusts their words as a whole about as much as he trusts the idea of a Divine war coming, and because he knows the latter is true, he trusts their words.

 

“You look just like your father,” an old woman might say, or an old man might grin, not quite as old as Master Roshi, and ask, “How's that old man of yours doing?”

 

After years of it, leaving home was practically a relief. But memories caught on the edges of his mind.

 

Was he related to the master, as people and paintings depicted how similar they looked? Was that why he could never do right, never please the man?

 

Or had his father been a student beneath the old teacher, too? If he had been, what had happened? Where had he gone?  
  
Had he died for Athena, too?


End file.
